Toa Mahri
Die Toa Inika wurden erschaffen, als die sechs Matoraner Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Nuparu, Kongu und Matoro von einem Blitz des Roten Sterns in ihren Toa-Kanistern getroffen wurden. Sie mussten sich auf der Insel Voya Nui mit den Piraka um die Maske des Lebens kämpfen, welche sie schließlich auch bekamen. Nachdem ihnen die Maske aber geflohen war, stiegen die Toa Inika ins Wasser in die die Maske hineintauchte, und wurden kurz danach von der Ignika in die Toa Mahri verwandelt. =Geschichte= Voya Nui Reise nach Voya Nui Mata Nui lag im Sterben. Um ihn zu retten, mussten die Toa Nuva auf der Insel Voya Nui die legendäre Ignika, die Maske des Lebens finden. Doch auch die Piraka waren hinter ihr her und besiegten die Toa Nuva. Die sechs Toa wurden nun gefangen gehalten. Auf Metru Nui machten sich die Leute sorgen, bis Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Nuparu, Kongu und Huki (der sich in Hewkii umbenant hatte) sich nach Voya Nui aufmachten. Zuerst wollte Takanuva mitkommen, und die Gruppe fand eine Kanohi Suletu und gelangte an ein Portal durch das kein Licht hindurchdringen konnte. Also verabschiedete sich Takanuva und ging zurück nach Metru Nui, um den Turaga von seinen Freunden zu erzählen. Auf Voya Nui gelang es den Toa Nuva sich zu befreien. Das Voya Nui-Rebellen-Team schloss sich mit den Toa gegen die Piraka zusammen. Währenddessen waren die Matoraner im Reich von Karzahni, ihnen wurden ihre Masken abgenommen und sie mussten für Karzahni arbeiten, nur Hahli nicht, Karzahni nahm sie mit, um von ihr etwas von der Außenwelt zu erfahren. Aber die Matoraner schafften es in sechs Toa-Kanistern zu entkommen. Ankunft auf Voya Nui Auf Voya Nui wurden die Toa Nuva schon wieder gefangen genommen und Brutaka übergeben, die Matoraner wurden Reidak übergeben. Währenddessen strandeten die sechs Kanister am Ufer und Blitze vom Roten Stern trafen sie, als die Matoraner ausstiegen waren sie keine Matoraner mehr, sondern Toa Inika. Axonn erinnerte sich, wie Brutaka ihn verraten hatte, der gerade nach den gefangenen Matoranern suchte, nachdem die Toa Nuva an einem geheimen Ort versteckt worden waren. Nach dem erfolglosen Verhör von Garan wurde er verurteilt, in die Lava geworfen zu werden, die vier anderen Matoraner (Dalu fehlte) retteten ihn aber und konnten fliehen, nachdem sie Vezok bewustlos schlugen. Suche nach der Maske des Lebens Währenddessen erkannten die Matoraner, dass sie Toa waren und ihre Masken sehr hell leuchteten und wahrscheinlich organisch waren. Matoro entdeckte einen Matoraner, von dem sich später herausstellte, dass es kein Matoraner, sondern Vezok war. Die Toa kämpften und nahmen ihn gefangen. Sie versuchten Vezok das Versteck der Toa Nuva zu entlocken, aber er konnte entkommen. Garan führte die Toa Inika zur Basis der Matoraner und gab ihnen die Zamorkugelwerfer. Die Toa Inika teilten sich auf, zwei wollten die Matoraner befreien, andere gingen zu Axonn und die letzten zwei gingen zur Piraka Festung um die Toa Nuva zu finden. Auf ihrem Weg fanden sie einen Raum in dem die Masken der Toa Nuva an der Wand hingen, sie gingen weiter und fanden die Piraka mit ihrem verbündeten Brutaka. Vier Matoraner kamen hinzu und sie und die Toa wurden fast besiegt, weil Hakann eine Zamor Kugel mit Vezoks Kraft der Absorbation auf Brutaka schoss. Im letzten Moment konnte Thok zu ihm kommen und Brutakas Kraft wurde unter den beiden aufgeteilt. Hakann besiegte die Toa und Matoraner und ging dann zu Thok. Sie wanderten durch den Wald und begannen gegeneinander zu kämpfen, weil sie beide herrschsüchtig waren. Die Toa Inika machten sich bereit, gegen die zwei zu kämpfen und die anderen Piraka kamen auch dazu, mit einer Kugel, die ihnen die Kraft von Brutaka wieder entzog und ihm zurückgab. Axonn kämpfte gegen Brutaka und die Piraka gingen in eine Höhle, um die Ignika zu finden und wurden von den Toa Inika verfolgt. Auf ihrem Weg kamen sie an eine Gabelung von der die rechte Seite geöffnet war, dort begegneten die Piraka, Irnakk der sie durch ihre Ängste bekämpfte, als Zaktan das herausfand benutzte er Angst als Waffe und erklärte ihm, dass er keine Angst vor ihm hatte; da verschwand er. Die Toa Inika folgten ihnen aber ihnen war der linke Weg geöffnet. Die Matoraner waren währenddessen dabei die Toa Nuva zu suchen. thumb|140px|Vulkan Valmai Während die Toa Inika den linken Tunnel hinuntergingen begegneten sie einer Illusion von Toa Lhikan der sie warnte noch weiter hinunterzugehen. Doch die Toa Inika hörten nicht auf ihn, Lhikan verschwand mit den Worten "Ich hätte es auch nicht getan, aber seht was mit mir passiet ist". Im Vulkan kämpten die Toa Inika gegen Illusionen die sich, als sie sie besiegt hatten in die Toa Nuva verwandelten. Die Toa Inika waren entmutigt, aber Jaller überzeugte sie weiterzumachen, da verschwanden die Illusionen. Die Piraka waren währenddessen schon weit vorangekommen und legten einen Hinterhalt für die Toa Inika. Eine aufgezeichnete Stimme erklärte den Toa Inika, sie seien jetzt in der Kammer des Todes und einer müsse sich opfern damit die anderen sie passieren können. Matoro meldete sich freiwillig. Er wurde von Umbra zerstört, doch er überlebte dank seiner Maske, die Toa Inika begannen mit dem Kampf und besiegten Umbra. Auf einer Brücke begegneten sie dann wieder den Piraka und bekämpften sie, durch die Elementarkräfte der Toa stürzte die Brücke ein und die Piraka schafften es zur Kammer des Lebens. In der Kammer fanden sie den verschollenen Vezon mit der Kanohi Ignika, die Piraka sollten sie bekommen falls sie Vezok umbringen aber Zaktan erkannte, dass Vezon ihnen die Maske gar nicht geben konnte. Daher benutzte Vezon seinen Stab und lies Vezok und Reidak verschmelzen. Das daraus resultierende Wesen sollte die anderen Piraka töten. In der Piraka Festung kämpften Brutaka und Axonn immernoch. Durch Brutakas Attacken wurde Botar gerufen und er nahm Brutaka mit in die Grube. Die Maske des Lebens thumb|left|162px|Vezon In der Kammer des Lebens kämpften die Toa Inika mit Vezon aber er und Fenrakk waren zu stark für sie, deshalb trieben sie ihn rückwärts in die Lava. Jaller wollte schon hinterherspringen, doch das erwies sich als unnötig als Vezon auf dem Rücken von Kardas aus der Lava hervorstieg. Jaller bemerkte, dass Kongu die Gedanken der Maske lesen muss und sie fanden heraus, dass die Ignika, Matoro als ihren neuen Vorboten bestimmt hatte. Kongu übertrug seine Gedanken auf Vezon, das verschaffte Jaller genug Zeit eine Zamorkugel zu benutzten die er von Axonn bekommen hatte und fror damit Vezon und Kardas ein, wodurch Matoro die Ignika holen konnte. Die Toa Nuva wurden befreit und bekamen ihre Masken zurück und durch den Matoraner-Wiederstand erfuhren sie von den Toa Inika. Die Toa Inika indess begannen einen neuen Kampf mit den Piraka, doch die Kanohi Ignika floh vor ihnen, indem sie wegflog. Die Toa Inika folgten der Maske, während sich die Piraka um den Stab der Fusion stritten; Vezok vorderte, dass Vezon wieder mit ihm verschmolz, doch die anderen Piraka zerstörten den Stab. Die Toa Inika wollten die Maske zurückhaben, doch sie floh in die Bucht von Voya Nui und Hahli versuchte sie wiederzubekommen doch es war unmöglich durch den Druck. Bevor die Toa Inika etwas tun konnten kam eine Matoraner von Unterwasser und brachte Hahli zum Ufer zurück. Er erzählte etwas von einer Unterwasserstadt und starb. Die Toa Inika trafen sich mit den Toa Nuva und Axonn, nach einer Diskussion war beschlossen, dass die Toa Nuva zurück nach Metru Nui gingen und eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis suchten. Die Toa Inika sollten weiter nach der Maske des Lebens suchen. Axonn bewachte fortan die Matoraner von Voya Nui und öffnete den Weg in die Unterwasserstadt - Mahri Nui. Mahri Nui Ankunft thumb|left|250px|Die Toa Mahri Die Toa Inika betraten die Steinerne Kordel und gingen den Gang hinunter, doch in dem Tunnel lebten viele Zyglak. Die Zyglak griffen die Toa an und ihre einzige Chance zu entkommen war durch ein Loch in der Felswand in das Wasser zu springen. Im Wasser wurden sie von der Kanohi Ignika, die ihre Anwesenheit spührte, in Toa verwandelt, die unterwasser atmen können. Suche nach der Maske des Lebens Den Toa blieb nicht lange Zeit ihre neuen Kräfte zu erforschen, denn sie platzten direkt in einen Kampf mit einem Gigantischen Giftaal. Die Toa begannen ihn zu bekämpfen doch nur Hewkii konnte ihn besiegen. Danach fanden die Toa die Unterwasserstadt - Mahri Nui. Die Matoraner der Stadt glaubten den Helden nicht gut zu sein. Die Matoraner stellten den Toa eine Bedingung um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, sie sollten die Luftfelder befreien. thumb|165px|Die LuftfelderAlso Teilten sich die Toa auf, Matoro wollte mit in die Stadt gehen und der Rest sollte die Luftfelder befreien, doch bevor das pasieren konnte wurden sie von den Barraki und ihren Truppen überrascht. Idris, die das beobachtet hatte erzählte Defilak es sähe so aus als ob die Toa und Barraki verbündet wären. Matoro konnte noch fliehen bevor er mit Luftkugeln angegriffen wurde. Wenig später wurde er von dem neuen Hydraxon eingesperrt und von Maxilos bewacht, dieser war jedoch in Wirklichkeit Teridax und befreite Matoro, um die Maske zu bekommen und erpresste Matoro seine (Teridax) Identität zu wahren, da seinen Freunden sonst etwas schlimmes passieren könnte. Danach gingen er und Teridax zu den Überresten des zerstörten unterwassergefängisses und zwang Matoro Tuyet´s Körper zu reanimieren. Teridax suchte einen Ort wo er sich mit Icarax treffen konnte. Doch die drei wurden von Karzahni angegriffen besiegten ihn aber. Danach gab Icarax, Teridax den Stab von Artakha damit er den Nui-Stein, aus den Überresten auf Tuyet´s Rüstung, wiederherstellen kann. Allerdings kam Brutaka dazwischen und machte es Matoro möglich zu fliehen. Währenddessen wurden die Toa Mahri entführt und in die Höhlen der Barraki gesperrt. Nachdem es den Toa gelang zu fliehen fanden Nuparu und Hewkii eine Höhle in der sie die Cordak-Blaster fanden, sie gaben jedem Toa Mahri einen und teilten sich dann in Teams auf um die Maske des Lebens zu finden: Hahli ging alleine, Hewkii und Nuparu, Maxilos und Matoro und Jaller und Kongu. Nachdem Mantax die Maske hatte versammelten sich die Teams wieder und Matoro erzählte, dass sie die steinerne Kordel zerstören mussten, um Mata Nui zu retten, dabei würde jedoch Mahri Nui zerstört werden und sie müssten die Matoraner evakuieren. Als sie das tun wollten wurden sie jedch von den mutierten Piraka angegriffen. Eine Elektrizitätsexplosion von Axonn machte jedoch beide Teams bewusstlos. Matoros Tod Die Toa und Axonn evakuierten die Matoraner mithilfe eines Rahi und zerstörten die Kordel. Genau als Mata Nui starb bekamen die Toa die Kanohi Ignika zurück, Matoro war fest entschlossen Mata Nui zu retten und schwamm Voya Nui nach. Er konnte sie noch in letzter Sekunde aufholen und landete in Karda Nui. Als er die Maske benutzte wünschte er sich sein Team zurück nach Metru Nui, und dass sie wieder Luft atmen können. Metru Nui Auf Metru Nui erzählte Vakama, der Matoro´s Tod in einer Vision gesehen hatte, den Toa Mahri was mit Matoro passiert war. Sie feierten eine Gedenkfeier und bauten ihm eine Statue. Einige Tage später tauchte Kardas auf der Insel auf, die Toa schafften es aber ihn zu besiegen. Danach machten sich die Toa Mahri, außer Jaller, auf die Suche nach Takanuva, den sie aber nicht fanden. Wenig später begegneten sie in der Stadt auf einmal sechs Toa, den Toa Hagah. Sie sagten, dass sie gekommen wären, um das Kolosseum zu zerstören. Die Toa Mahri wollten dies natrülich nicht zulassen und begannen gegen die Toa Hagah zu kämpfen. Als Kualus seine Maske der Rahibeherrschung einsetzte, und damit einen riesigen Rahi aus den Archiven lockte, wurde er von Hahli angegriffen, sodass seine Konzentration weg war und er den Rahi nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Dadurch waren die Toa Hagah und die Toa Mahri gezwungen zusammenzuarbeiten um den Rahi zu besiegen. Danach entschlossen sie sich nach einem anderen Weg zu suchen unter das Kolosseum zu kommen. Sie sprachen mit den Turaga und fanden schließlich eine Möglichkeit. Ein paar Toa schufen einen Tunnel, der zu einem, noch nie besuchten Ort unter dem Kolosseum führte, und die anderen Toa sorgten dafür, dass das Kolosseum nicht in sich zusammenbrach, und noch zwei weitere Toa bewachten Zaktan. Jaller bot den Toa Hagah ihre Hilfe an, doch sie lehnten ab. Falls sie scheitern sollten müssten sie Teridax aufhalten. Daraufhin ging er zu den anderen Toa. Bestimmungskrieg Als die Toa wieder versammelt waren und vor dem Kolosseum standen tauchte ein weiblicher agent des ordens von Mata Nui namens Johmak auf und gab ihnen das Herz der Visorak. Die Toa sollten es nach Artidax bringen. Sie teilten sich auf, Hewkii und Kongu sollten auf Metru Nui bleiben und sie beschützen, während die anderen drei Toa nach Artidax gingen. Dort angekommen begegneten sie jedoch Barraki Takadox, der ihnen mitteilte, dass die Insel bald in die Luft fliegen würde und sie dann hypnotisierte, sodass sie einfach auf der Insel stehen blieben. Währenddessen floh er mit dem Boot der Toa. Doch Makuta Teridax sprach auf mysteriöse Art und Weise zu Jaller, obwohl er nicht in der Nähe war, und "munterte ihn auf", sodass dieser seinen Toa-Geschwistern helfen konnte und sie gemeinsam kurz vor dem Vulkanausbruch von der Insel fliehen konnten. Doch Kongu und Hewkii hatten nicht auf Metru Nui aufpasen können, da Johmak sie ohnmächtig geschlagen hatte, damit sie dem Umbau Metru Nuis zu einer riesigen Festung nicht im Weg standen. Als sie aufwachten und Johmak versuchte, alles zu erklären, griff Hewkii sie dennoch an. Johmak sagte, dass die Toa Mahri dem Orden von Mata Nui nicht im Weg stehen sollen. Hewkii wurde sauer und kämpfte mit gegen eine Armee von Rahkshi. Die drei Toa kamen rechtzeitig von Artidax zurück und konnten mit helfen. Krakua rief auch die Bohrok, welche auch Rahkshi zerstörten. Als Mata Nui von den Toa Nuva erweckt wurde, began ein Beben und der Orden und die Toa gewannen gegen die Bruderschaft. Teridax' Herrschaft thumb|Die Toa Mahri im Kampf gegen Rahkshi und Nektann in Po-Metru Im Kolosseum gab es am Tag darauf eine große Feier; es wurde gefeiert, dass Mata Nui wieder wach war, doch mitten in Turaga Dumes Rede formten auf einmal die Sterne die Form von Teridax' Maske, und er erklärte ihnen, dass er Mata Nuis Körper übernommen hatte und nun das Universum selbst war. Daraufhin wurde die Insel von Rahkshi angegriffen. Viele Toa verließen die Stadt, manche blieben aber bei den Matoranern, die sich in die Archive geflüchtet hatten. Nektann, ein Skakdi-Kriegsherr, griff Metru Nui später mit einer Horde Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks an, die Toa Mahri konnten sie aber vertreiben. Die Toa Mahri reisten danach, wegen Beauftragung des Ordens, nach Zakaz, um zu erfahren ob vieleicht andere Skakdi-Kriegsherren außer Nektann sich Teridax angeschlossen hatten. Nachdem Kongu und Hewkii die Wachen auschalteten, schwammen sie in eine Höhle, in der eine große Gruppe Skakdi versammelt war. Ein Kriegsherr befahl seinen Truppen einen Zyglak, einen Vortixx, einen Bewohner von Stelt und die fünf überlebenden Piraka in ein Becken voller energisieter Protodermis zu werfen. Das taten sie, und aus ihnen entstand ein großes, furchteinflößendes Monster. Reale Welt *Die sechs Toa Inika wurden im Sommer 2006 verkauft, die Toa Mahri im Sommer 2007. *Die Toa Inika als auch Toa Mahri wurden 2006 und 2007 in den Spielsets verkauft. Quellen *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Destiny War *Dwellers in Darkness *Takanuvas Blog *Reign of Shadows *Mata Nui Saga Kategorie: Toa Inika/Toa Mahri